Evil Bees & Baby Brothers
by Kali47
Summary: Coda 1x08 Bugs. Sam and Dean are itching and it doesn’t make things easy. slightly crack fic


**EVIL BEES AND BABY BROTHERS**

Chapters: one shot  
Type: coda, funny  
Rating: PG  
Main characters: Dean, Sam  
Timeline: 1x08 – Bugs_  
_Summary: Little coda for episode 1x08 Pilot. Sam and Dean are itching and it doesn't make things easy. (Crack fic)

Beta Reader: none  
Disclaimer: Don't own the show; don't own the brothers (sadly).  
Written: June, 2008

_-_

"_Look, he's crawling up my wall  
Black and hairy, very small  
Now he's up above my head  
Hanging by a little thread_"  
Boris The Spider - The Who

-

"Man I swear it's sad we can't stick around a little longer." Dean said as he shifted the car into gear.

"Why?" Sam asked puzzled, rubbing at his left hand unconsciously. He honestly couldn't think of any reason to hang around any longer. He had been stung several time and was really looking forward to be, well… anywhere but here.

"Two words man. _Steam shower_."

Sam had to smirk at that and he quickly thought about letting his brother know how girlish his newly found addiction to steam shower made him look when Dean started to fiddle with the radio and 'The Who' came blasting through the speakers with their 'Boris The Spider' song. On second thought, Sam figured his revelation might better be kept to himself for now, and used later as 'embarrassing material'.

Dean embarked the car on the highway and Sam closed his eyes, resting his head against the cool car window. He was tired and wished he could take a little nap but itching all over made it hard to relax and he rubbed at his left arm twice.

Opening an eye, he gazed over at his brother. Sitting nonchalantly, fingers tapping to the beat of the song, Dean looked his usual self, but Sam knew better. He could see the tension coursing through him, as if he was on a hunt. Dean was no doubt trying hard not to succumb to the temptation of rubbing his skin off.

_Keep your hands on the table_ Dean had once said when 9 years old Sammy had taken a fall in some poison ivy. _Scratching it will only make it worse. Leave it be and it'll fade away._

It hadn't worked so well then. And it was only when Dad had came back home later that night and ordered him to _Stay put and suck it up_ that the kid had stopped scratching.

-

Couple of hundreds miles and two tubes of appeasing cream later, Sam was still trying hard to fight temptation and this thing was making him cranky and what was it that Dean had said, _bitchier_ than usual.

Yeah right. Well Dean sitting at the table, reading his newspaper like he hadn't been stung at least a dozen times was the most unnerving of the lot. Sure his brother had to itch as well, but of course the strong headed macho was too tough to fall for something so trivial as rubbing at a bee sting. "Sucks," Sam hissed.

"Need me to tie your hands behind your back Sammy?" Dean asked, voice taunting.

"I hate you," Sam replied crossing his arms on his chest, pouting. _Great another thing Dean could add to the list_. He really hated this. He was tired, his patience was running low and Dean's smirky grin was so not helping.

"Think I found us something." Said brother called out a little while later. "Some missings in a small town not too far form here,"

Sam stood a little more alert, his attention fully on his brother now. "Our kind of gig?"

"Might be. The paper says babies missing and no break in."

"Babies?" Sam echoed. Having kids involved always made things more difficult, but babies. Babies were just plain wrong.

"Yeah couple of hundreds," Dean replied without looking up. "Bastards took an entire hive. Poor bee-keeper will go bankrupt if someone doesn't bring him back his bees," Dean looked up just in time to see a flying pillow making its way toward him. He easily ducked and the fluffy attacker hit the wall, but the older brother wasn't however quick enough to avoid the giant sasquatch that was lunging himself at him.

Hands and arms flew uncoordinatedly for a while and when things stopped moving Sam had Dean pinned under him on the ground. Getting air back in his lungs, Dean prepared to kick his sibling over - starting with a good knee to his side - but Sam was quicker and made the first move. He shifted lightly and brushed his hands from his sibling's forearm to his upper arm and back down again. Dean froze in his attack, wondering 'What the hell' until the ever persistent itching stopped and Sam's tactic registered in his brain. 'Son-of-a-' he thought, as Sam's hands moved again and Dean knew he was screwed. Nevertheless he resumed his plan and his left knee soon connected with Sam's right side. The young man automatically moved to his left to lessen the blow and Dean used the motion to reverse the tables and pin his baby brother down.

"What did you do that for, you sadistic bastard?" Dean asked between two breaths and his brother just stuck out his tongue as a reply, looking so much like the petulant kid he once had been.

Dean stood up, retrieving Sam's lost pillow on the way to his bed and barely resisting the urge to suffocate his sibling with it. Gosh, his arms were really itching now. He sat on his bed trying hard to resist the urge to scratch them and everything else. Focusing on his breathing, he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. He waited a little, hoping the feeling would pass and swore as he gave up; letting his nails pride at the angry bumps on his flesh; inwardly cursing evil bees and baby brothers.

"Have we got any of that cream left?" He asked a little later.

"Nope, both tubes are out." The anger and bitchiness had vanished and Sam did feel like he had pushed it a little to far this time. "Sorry," He added for good measure.

"Well, just so we're clear. The store opens at 5:30 tomorrow; I want a tube on my bedside by 05:35." He replied before turning the lights out. "Oh, and just for the record: I hate you too."

Sam huffed in reply and rolled his eyes, even though Dean couldn't see him.

"Dude, you think I could have my pillow back?" His brother asked after a moment and it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. Sure he'd get it back; Dean would gladly toss it over, but only after his brother had fallen asleep.

**FIN**

_Note: When I started this fic, I really had something different in mind, but huh, looks like my muse was high on crack today. I might write something else, closer to the original idea I had, later._

_Hope you enjoyed though (and really please, don't take this one too seriously)._


End file.
